


What Happened to Mordor

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Mordor after the War of the Ring? It is a question that was never answered in all of Tolkein's writing, except for one vague reference at the end of ROTK. So what did happen? Now follow the tale of Ruztakh, evil spirit/orc, and you will probably not find the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened to Mordor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Ruztakh, evil spirit/orc, was not happy. Why did Sauron have to die, along with all his most powerful servants, convieniently, and leave him to deliver the State of the Black Land adress? Oh well. Nothing he could do about it anyway.  
"And as you can see in this diagram," he said, pointing to the diagram, "military expenses dropped nearly 50% in this last month!"  
"That's only because 50% of the military was killed!" jeered an Easterling. "I'm not going to keep my stock in this place if all you can do in the shareholder's adress is talk about how you don't have to spend gold on dead orcs anymore!"  
A murmur of assent swept through the crowd, and several men and orcs stood up to go.  
"Please, gentle...things," Ruztakh said, "You're only making things worse!"  
But the various beasts, orcs, spirits and men would not be stopped. After various attempts to placate them Ruztakh gave it up and watched as they started graffiting the walls, smashing all the ornate statues of Sauron, the Mouth of Sauron, the Witch-King and


End file.
